Be careful what you read in books
by Chemical-Inbalance
Summary: Sai, Sakura and Naruto escape the heat in a book store, as well as purchase some books along the way. However Sai picks up a book that will change him, but for better or worse? SAI x NARU Yaoi warning :P


**Be careful what you read in books**

Editor's note: Ta-da! It's my Sai-Naru fanfic. Seriously this will go for about 2 chapters, 3 would most likely push it a little… but please enjoy (it seems people like my Lavi x Allen fanfic…Hoorah!)

-----

It was summer in Konoha and the region was experiencing what was the hottest summer ever. Even the godaime wasn't spared, installing extra air conditioners to try and combat the heat. Everyone else was busy fanning themselves and drinking as much water as they could to keep cool.

Naruto, Sakura and the new recruit 'Sai' were told by Yamato that they had the day off, as it was way too hot to conduct any missions. So the three struggled against the heat in the Ramen Ichiraku. Even Naruto, who loved Ramen to death, couldn't think of hot things during the heat wave.

"Nyaaa It's too hot!!" Sakura slumped her head on the bench, sweat beads dripping off her face when her chin made impact with the wood. Naruto could only emit a groan and even the usually composed Sai let out a sigh as he stated fanning himself with one of his books. However looking at his book gave him a good idea.

"Naruto, Sakura, I know a place we can go!!!" Sai exclaimed, getting the attention of the other two. "It's got Air conditioning and we can stay there for as long as we want!" The other two ninja looked at each other in disbelief before turning to Sai.

"Every other place that we know of is packed, like the pool or the snack stands, where else is there???" Naruto groaned as he lifted his head from the counter, the imprint of the hardwood reddening his cheek.

"Just follow me!" the raven haired boy said as Naruto and Sakura couldn't argue, as it was too hot to waste energy. They just simply followed Sai into the heat.

--5 minutes later--

"The book store???" Naruto bellowed. Sai looked at Naruto with a sense of victory when he pointed to the tiny sign near the door. Naruto looked at the sign and beamed…

"_NOW WITH AIR-Con." _With this Naruto wrapped his arm around Sai's neck, causing the other boy to stumble a bit. "SAI YOU ARE A GENIUS!!" Sai could only smile slightly as he, Naruto and Sakura entered the complex. Inside there were many books stacked in shelves, in baskets, EVERYWHERE! The old man looked at the front counter looked at Sai and greeted him, a definite note that Sai was a regular there.

"Hello Sai, Welcome back," the man said, Sai waving back in acknowledgement. Naruto and Sakura were amazed at the variety of books there were. But they were happy because there wasn't many people there and…

It had Air-con.

For at least 5 hrs the trio looked at many books. Sakura slapped Naruto for going to the porno collection and Sai was looking at the many artworks around the world. However after a while they knew they had to go. So Sakura bought a book on love and war, Naruto bought a book filled with bikini-clad women. And Sai…?

He had stumbled upon a mysterious black book, hardbound and leather in casing, with a silver blue rose on it. The man at the counter looked at Sai with an odd look on his face.

"Um… you sure you wanna buy this book?" he asked, with Sai nodding as a response. The black haired teen gave his money, the counter man just shrugging as he placed the book in a paper bag, taping the opening before handing it over to the teenager on the other side. The trio exited the bookstore, instantly noticing that it had gotten cooler, as it was 5:45pm in the evening. Sakura and Naruto waved to Sai as the three parted ways, with Sai going the opposite direction. The book store wasn't far from where Sai lived, only taking the young boy 10-15 minutes to walk to his place. Sai opened his door using his left hand, holding the book bag with his right hand. The door opened and Sai let himself in, closing the door with his foot.

He couldn't wait to open his new book, which he could add to his collection of 1500+ books that he had surrounding his apartment walls, all in neat and large wooden bookshelves. The boy sat down, practically ripping the paper bag open with excitement as he got to the contents quickly, like a child getting his birthday present. Sai traced his finger against the rose, feeling the rough feeling of the rose before opening the book, expecting vast information to burst out of the pages like fireworks during the Konoha festival…

_Maybe it's a book about flowers or better, a love tale filled with tragedy… _Sai eagerly turned the front cover…

And his face turned as pale as the winter snow in the Land of the Hidden Mist, for the content of the book did not show flowers or any pages of knowledge…. It did contain romance, but of a taboo kind…

_PORNOGRAPHY???? AND WITH MEN????!?!?!? _Sai's mind was screaming. He had forgotten to check the contents of the book before purchasing, and he couldn't return the book either, as the store had a 'no refund' policy. He quickly shut the book, breathing heavily and sweating as he tried to gain composure. However after about 10 minutes of sweating and heavy breathing, another emotion would come to plague him…

C-U-R-I-O-S-I-T-Y…. Sai, although clearly shocked by the enlarged picture of a guy being ked by another guy, couldn't help but want to look at the book some more. So with a couple of deep breaths, the young boy opened the book again, running into the same picture, but turning the page instantly. He looked at each picture for about 2 seconds before turning the page, each picture more explicit than the last. Sai's blush became deeper and he felt himself go hard at the thought of being on the 'receiving end.' At the end of the book there was an epilogue. Sai sighed in relief as he was relieved at the thought of reading words rather than look at pictures. He read the paragraph, his face as red as the local konohagakure tomatoes the markets sold for 29c.

_Love between two men is not wrong. It is natural, just like love with a man and a woman. It takes a lot of courage for a man to admit that he is attracted to other men, and in this page you will learn what it takes to woo your man, making him your love slave in 4 steps…_

_A love slave? _Now Sai was intrigued. He read the page, which was basically explaining about dinner, light bites to the neck, licking, roses and something called foreplay (Sai would later find out WHAT foreplay involved in the 3rd paragraph). By the time the young man was done reading the page, Sai's face was covered in sweat beads, his entire face flushed red with embarrassment.

At the same time, though embarrassed by what he saw and read, he wanted to try out these new 'skills' (for lack of a better word) that he had just read. He didn't know any other guys except his master and…

_Naruto! I will show my new skills to Naruto!! _Sai thought as his face lit up with excitement over the thought of using his newfound 'knowledge'. The black haired youth spent the rest of his night planning the event that would put his knowledge to the test.

(While all of this was happening 5 dogs went missing and an old lady was robbed outside of Sai's apartment)…

---------------------------------

BEHOLD! The magical Power of random. Feel the random power!!! FEEL IT!


End file.
